the ice dragon slayer
by solotoon1321
Summary: gray is beat in a fight by natsu he wants to become stronger so he sets out to find glacial the ice dragon to become the next dragon slayer but he will be accompanied by a certain blonde celestial mage
1. Chapter 1

"god dammit"i say after being beat by natsu in a fight "i know what i have to do i have to become stronger and i know how i can but i have to tell master i will be leaving for a while"i walks to the masters office and knocks on the door the master says "come in" i walk into the room and says to him "master i will be leaving for a while to train i will not be gone too long i promise"makarov looks surprised for a minute then smiles "i see you are going to search for glacial the ice dragon"i stand there in awe "h-how did you know that"he smiles "gray i have known you for years the only way you could get better at ice make is to become a dragon slayer"i smiles "thank you master"i bows and turn "i will learn in less than a year thats my goal see you master"i says before walking out his office while walking lucy sees me and walks up to me "hey gray want to do a mission with me" i shake my head "sorry lucy i cant" she frowns "why not are you still bumbed about losing to natsu"i shake my head "No i just have to do something okay"she nods "okay"i turn around "bye" and walk out of the guild

**lucys p.o.v**  
when he is gone i think "he is up to something"i decide to follow him to his house and see him pack somethings i decide to go home and pack myself a bag of things i will need and then i wait for him out side his house

**grays p.o.v**  
i walk outside my house and walk down the empty streets of mangolia i sigh "lucy i know your following me"i hear lucy gasp and come out from her hiding place "how did you know"she says pouting i smirk "your not exactly a ninja luce"she rolls her eyes and asks "so what mission are you doing"i shake my head "im not doing a mission"she looks confused i then say "im going away to train up north"she nods "oh okay can i come"i look confused "why do you want to come " she grins "i haven't been there before there will be alot of celestial keys that i dont have yet there"i sigh "fine but we will be away for a long time"she smiles "yay and i dont mind i will just cancel my apartment contract while we are gone"i start walking again "well c'mon we have a train to catch"lucy runs after me "gotcha"


	2. Chapter 2

me and lucy were on the train when lucy asks "so who are you gonna be training with lyon?"i smirk "not with lyon someone better than me and him combined"lucy looks at me in disbelief "i dont believe you who is this person"i keep smirking "im gonna get glacial to train me in ice dragon slayer magic"lucy looks at me in awe "wow that would make you stronger than natsu probably"i nod "yeah i know" i notice we are nearly there "the train will stop soon"she stretches "thats good this has been a long journey thank god natsu isnt here that would be annoying"i laugh "wow lucy never heard you talk about natsu"she shrugs "y'know i love him like a brother but he can be really annoying like a little brother "gray laughs and the train stops "good point lets go"me and lucy leave the train and check into an inn and go to our room we are at the bar when she asks "so how are you going to find glacial"i shrug "i have no clue there have been sightings of him around this area for the last few weeks so i will just look for him the last sighting was at the top of a mountain a few days ago so i will start there "lucy looks annoyed "by anychance is the mountain your talking about the one covered in snow"i sweat drop "emm yeah but he is a ice dragon so you know but you dont need to come"she shakes her head "no i will use horologium"i smile "okay then we will leave tommorow luce but lets go to the magic shop i want to research glacial"lucy looks surprised "not like you to study gray"i roll my eyes "whatever"i stand up and finish my drink "lets go"she stands up "kay" we walk to the magic shop and i find a book called dragon historia "hey luce i think this will help"she looks at me "yeah that will here i also found a book filled with ice make spells"i take both the books "cool do you want me to buy you a key"her face lights up "seriously they arent cheap" i nod "yeah i have alot of money im more of a saver"she hugs me "thanks gray" then goes to pick a key she comes back with pyxis "i want this one it will be able to help you aswell and im also buying auriga the chariot by myself "gray smiles "a chariot that will be helpfull i will buy them both how much the books both cost 25.000 so thats 50.000"i look at lucy "well pyxis is 10.000 and auriga is 15.000 so 75.000 for everything"i sigh "okay i take everything and pay"i hand her the keys there ya go"she smiles "thanks gray"i smile "no problem"we go back to the inn and she makes a contract with the spirits while i read the dragon historia i laugh "wow glacial is supposed to be one of the strongest dragons but it is also said he has never took on an apprentice becuse no one is good enough"she finishes making the contract "wow i hope you can do it"i smirk "dont worry im pretty sure i can"she laughs "ohh aren't you confident"i nod "yep anyway we should probably get to sleep we have a big day tommorow i lie down on my bed night luce" she smiles "night gray"we slowly fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**lucy's p.o.v  
**i wake up to see gray in his boxers reading the ice make book i found for him i rub my eyes and sit up he says "oh your up"and closes the book "want to go for breakfast"i nod "yeah im starving but let me take a shower first he nods okay after my shower i come out in s towel to get my clothes but when walking by something my towel catches on it and falls off i scream and hide behind the bed saying "dont look dont look"gray looks away "dont worry im not looking"he says blushing bright red i get my clothes on and laugh noticing his nose bleeding and having a huge blush "anyway c'mon lets go eat"he nods "yeah lets go"

**gray pov**

we walk down to the breakfast hall in silence until i speak up "after breakfast are you going to leave with me"she nods "yeah i can help you get to the top"i look confused "how can you do that"she grins "i got a a pyxis and a auiga key" i nod "oh yeah they will help im glad i bought you them"she smiles and blushes slightly "thanks for that by the way im surprised you paid that much for me"i smile "no problem"

**after breakfast third person pov**

"open gate of the carrige auiga"lucy says summoning the carrige spirit the spirt asks "what can i do for you lucy-san,gray-kun" she smiles "take us as far up that mountain as you can"he nods "yes ma'am" we are in the carrige and lucy shyly says "d-did you see me earlier"gray blushes "emmm no not really" she smacks my arm lightly "you saw me didnt you"i nod "yeah little bit sorry"she shrugs "it was my fault"she says blushing slightly auiga says "this is as far as i can take you ma'am" lucy and gray get out "oh okay thank you auiga"lucy says then sends him back to the spirit world gray looks around "we are quite close to the top an hour or two walking and we will be there"she frowns "but its freezing out here" gray sighs and takes his jacket off "here wear this and summon horologium if your inside him you will be warm"she nods okay"gray puts his jacket on lucy and she summons horologium "open gate of the clock horologium"the clock soirit appeared infront of them and asked "what can i help you with"lucy askes A"can i travel inside you becuse the cold temperatures here will kill me"he nods "anything"he opens his glass and lucy gets in and we start walking we find a cave system and walk through them and end up nearer the top where the snow isnt as bad gray is looking about when he sees glacial

**grays pov**

i stands there in awe and lucy asks whats wrong and follows my gaze and her mouth hits the ground and her eyes pop out her head basically and i say "glacial"we see glacial go into a cave and we walk up to the cave and are greeted by a breath that even i find cold and glacial asks "why have you come to my cave"he asks stepping out the cave i look at him full of determination "i have came here to ask you to train me i already know ice make magic but i want to become more powerful"the ice dragon thinks then says "prove to me that you are a good ice make mage then i will let you become my apprentice"i grin "deal but what spell"he thinks again "iced shell but only on a small item so that it wont kill you"i nod "okay"i end up stripping into my boxers and make a small fairy tail sign then put it in the snow and get into the stance for iced shell the magic flows around me and i say "iced shell"then i pick the piece of ice up and hand it to him "try and break it"he nods and uses "ice make dragon claw"and hits the sign and it doesnt crack he smiles "congraduations you are my apprentice" i grin "yes i did it"he walks back into the cave "come in here dont want your friend freezing freezing"while walking by lucy says "gray your clothes" i look down "what when did that happen"i put my clothes back on and run into the cave where it is warm lucy says "wow how is it so warm in here"glacial says "the cave is made of a rock that traps in the heat dont worry you can have beds"we both sigh in relief "good"glacial lies down "we will start training tommorow get some sleep you will share a room"we go to our room and fall asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**gray pov**

i wake up early in the morning im not able to get back to sleep so get up to start training with glacial i walk out of our room to see glacial awake eating big chunks of ice "yo"i say greeting him he nods to me in advance i ask "so can we start training now"he shakes his head "no you can start after you eat here" he gives me a chuck of ice and i bite into it and swallow "my rival is a fire dragon slayer do you know igneel" he nods "igneel is an old sparing partner of mine its ironic my apprentices rival is my rivals apprentice"i laugh "ive had enough is there anything lucy will be able to eat im guessing me eating the ice is part of training"glacial stands up "your a smart one and yes i have fruits and meats here that she may eat"i smile "great and thank you very much for deciding to train me" he smiles (if a dragon even can smile) "not a problem now come we will start now"i stand up "hai"

**6 months later**

i jamp back panting when glacial says "show me again gray "i nod "ice make dragon claws"magic flows around me and six inch ice claws grow out of my fingers i pounce claws forward and slice a tree in half i jump back and pick the wood "thats us got fire wood" glacial points his claw inside the cave "put it away and then id like you to meet someone" i nod okay and put the wood away then come out to glacial and a small flying tiger "huh is that an exceed"i ask glacial he nods "so you know what they are well i found ace here a few years back and im going to let him go with you"i smile "seriously thats awesome"i run up to ace "hey im gray nice to meet you "ace smiles and flies onto my shoulder "nice to meet you gray im ace i hear you know some other exceeds"i nod "yeah my friends natsu wendy and gajeel all have one"ace grins "thats great and i have been watching you your doing really good "i grin "aww thanks anyway i need to get back to training my friend lucy is in the cave if you want someone to talk too"he nods and goes into the cave and i look at glacial lets get back to training"he nods "well you have learned all of the basic ice dragon slayer magic lets move onto the advanced spells there are 3 advance spells sub zero 5 layer dance of the ice god,shattering glass diamond scythe exploding barage and sub zero explosive icicle bomb of the ice dragon what one do you want to learn first"i think for a minute and then say "shattering glass diamond scythe exploding barrage"he nods "okay _  
i know you can already make a scythe so make one in the shape of a diamond but make it with what you use for your ice cannon"i do what he asks me to do "now you see that boulder over there" i nod "throw the scythe at it"i throw the scythe at the boulder and there is a huge explosion and there is a crater left where the boulder stood "wow"i stand in awe glacial says "okay that was easy becuse you knew spells that had things to do with it but the others will be harder"i nod and say "okay i want to do sub zero dance of the ice god next"glacial nods "okay first create shards of ice and make them fly around you at a fast pace"i do as he says "okay now you spin in the opposite direction and jump high into the air and the shards will shoot out piercing anything within range dont worry i will use ice shield"i nod and jump into the air spinning and the ice shards pierce into trees and boulders and glacials ice shield and i land on the ground panting "i cant do the other one out of magic power"he nods "well you have used alot of it today go get some rest i nod and go into my room and say to lucy and ace "wow it is alot harder to do advanced spells i may have not shown it but i was struggling"lucy and ace smile and ace says "dont worry within time you will get better and better"i pet him "thanks ace"i say before falling asleep_


	5. Chapter 5

i am woken by lucy saying that glacial says its time to train again i get out of bed and start eating a chunk of ice i found out that ace was the reason that glacial had fruit and meats i finish my ice and feel myself get more magic power i was still getting use to some of the powers of being a dragon slayer my pupil has become longer and sharper and my teeth have gotten points to them i walk out to glacial and he tells me "gray you are very lucky you have unknowiny been implanted with dragon lacrima that is why iy has been so easy for you to learn so that means that you should be able to go into dragon force whenever you choose but it will take practise"i nod and gulp remembering seeing natsu in dragon force he then says "so good luck with learning how to enter it"i then say "i have no clue how i got dragon lacrima implanted in me"glacial sighs "remember you told me about your old teacher ur"i nod "well i think she might have implanted you with it"i stand there shoked "if it was you ur thank you,you did too much for me ur i wish i had appreciated it more then ur im sorry"i say to myself i then look back at glacial "can you teach me the other advance spell now"he nods "yes"i smile and he says "gray to do this spell the user creates a huge bomb like ball so make it out of what you make the cannon out of then hurl it at the target making a huge explosion freezing anything within range"i nod listening carefully then say "sub zero explosive icicle bomb of the ice dragon "i then make a huge ball and hurl it at a boulder ithere is an explosion and when the smoke clears trees and the ground are frozen i fall to my knees panting "t-this one t-takes alot of m-magic power"he tells ace to carry me to my room and says "rest for now you are close to being able to go back to fairy tail"i smile as ace carries me and mumble "thats great"ace drops me on my bed and i fall asleep

**a few hours later **

i wake up and see lucy working on her manuscript "hey luce"she grins "hey sleepy head"i roll my eyes and sit up "we can go back home soon i have basically finished my training or so glacial says"she smiles "thats great i miss everyone"i smile "me too i even miss that flame brain a little"she laughs "i miss levy i want her to read my manuscript"i nod "okay"she finishes writing something and i say "can i show you something that i can do now"she nods i make small spikes come out of my arm "i can make ice come out of any part of my body now"she looks at it and touches it seeing if it breaks "i can also make my body into ice so if it breaks it will regrow" she nods and smiles "that will be helpful for fighting"i nod "yep and you see these pieces of ice here"i make two small bits of ice "well i can harden it and soften it"here try and break them she trys to break it in half but shrugs "can do it"i touch it "try again"she snaps it in half "wow gray you have gotten really good and they arent even spells" i nod "these are just abilities i get" i lie back down "I have no more training to do we will leave tommorow luce"she nods "okay"and lies down on her bed and we end up falling asleep

**i know it makes no sense how gray got the lacrima but i couldnt think of anything else of how he gets it so oh well**


End file.
